Skittles Bandit
by Angelo'sG-Ma
Summary: Some body is sending Alex a Message


**A/N This is a one shot that the idea came to me durring dinner last night and wouldn't leave me alone until I got up in the middle of the night to write it. When the idea hit me I had to stop myself from giggling. People my age shouldn't giggle, especialy when in a public resturant with your teenage children.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Skittles**

**

* * *

**

**Monday**

When Alex arrived to work and entered the squad room, she noticed that Bobby wasn't at his desk yet. Since he's always in before her,she was a little concerned. Hopefully he wasn't sick or something. Turning towards her desk after hanging up her coat, Alex saw an open bag of Skittles laying there. A number of the Skittles were spilled out of the bag. Some of them formed a word—ALEX. Bobby walked up behind her just then.

"Playing with your food Eames? I wouldn't have thought you were the type"

**Tuesday**

The day was almost over. Alex had spent most of it in court. Testifying was her least favorite part of the job. It would be nice she thought if after they caught the bad guys, they went right to prison instead of some fancy lawyer playing games in the courtroom to get these slime balls back on the street. Alex could see that Bobby was in the conference room looking at crime scene photos he had put on the wall. As she headed in there to talk to him she noticed there was Skittles on her desk again. Again a word was spelled out with the candy—WILL. Alex glanced around the room to see if she could tell who did this. Bobby called out to her from the conference room.

"Eames, when your done playing with your food could you come in here for a minute?"

**Wednesday**

Alex hoped Bobby would be back with lunch soon. He had gone to get take out from the Chinese place down the street. Normally they would have had it delivered, but Bobby said he needed to stretch his legs. Captain Ross called her into his office for an update on their case. When she got back to her desk , the Skittles bandit had struck again. This was getting weird she thought. Another word spelled out in spilled Skittles—YOU. Somebody was trying to send her a message. ALEX WILL YOU. Will I what, she thought. Bobby walked in with lunch. Could it be him? The first time and this time, he wasn't even here at the time. Mike is just weird enough, maybe she should keep an eye on him just in case.

Bobby glanced at the candy when he set the lunch down on their desks.

"You really should eat your meal before dessert Eames, didn't your parents teach you that?"

**Thursday**

Alex and Bobby were together when she discovered the Skittles and their message. They had just come back from interviewing a possible suspect.

"Why are you making word out of the Skittles?"

"Me?" Alex cried. "I'm not doing it, you saw my desk when we left. They were not there when we left."

"Why would somebody be playing with your candy?"

"I don't know, but it seems like they are leaving me a message. This is the fourth word they have left."

"What ever you say Eames." Bobby headed off to get coffee while Alex stood there and looked at today's word—BE.

**Friday**

Alex was starting to think that there wouldn't be any messages from the Skittle bandit today. It was only 10 minutes until time to clock out for the day, unless a call came in. She really hoped that didn't happen, it had taken her 3 weeks to get an appointment with her hairdresser, and it was really starting to get in her face.

"Hey Alex, can you come here a minute?" Miked called from the holding cell room.

"What's up?" She asked as she entered the room.

"It's this stupid computer..."

It took her 5 minutes to figure out that Mike Logan is computer stupid. Actually it only took about 30 seconds and the rest of the time to fix his stupidity. Upon returning to her desk she found the message she had been waiting for all day. Today's word—MY. Will I be your what? She might have had a clue if she just knew who was doing it. Now she would have to wait until Monday to find out.

* * *

"Alright you two, that's it for tonight. It's time for sleep." She pulled the blankets up over the two little girls.

"Grandma, come on, finish the story"

"Please Grandma."

"You two are already an hour past your bedtime, what will I tell your parents if they come home and your not asleep yet?"

"That you spoil us rotten?"

"Please finish the story Grandma"

"OK"

* * *

When Alex got home later that Friday evening she tossed her coat on the chair by the door and went to put her gun away in the drawer by her bed. Coming back into the living room she stopped dead in her tracks. There on her coffee table was an open bag of Skittles. She slowly approached the table so she could read the word made from the little candies. Alex's hand flew to her mouth as she saw what it said—WIFE. She whipped around and there he stood.

"Bobby?"

He closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Alex, I know this is a surprise, and out of the blue. I never told you how much you mean to me and I'm sorry about that. Alex, I Love you, I have been in love with you since the first day we became partners. So, Alexandra Eames will you be my wife?"

"OH Bobby...we have lost so much time. It took me a little longer to fall in love with you, you are an acquired taste after all. In fact, being in love with you is one of the real reasons I withdrew that letter all those years ago. I never thought that you were feeling the same thing I was. You kept shutting me out when you needed me the most. But to answer your question, Robert Goren I would love to be your wife. Yes!!"

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after, right Grandma?"

"Of course the did" A voice from behind her said.

"Grandpa!!!"

"Hey, why aren't two of my favorite girls asleep yet?"

"Grandma was telling us a story?"

"Not the Skittles Bandit again?"

"It's our favorite"

"Time to sleep now"

"Goodnight Grandma"

"Goodnight Grandpa"

"Goodnight little ones"

They shut the door on their way out of the bedroom. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into an embrace. Her arms went up around his neck and she looked up at her husband.

"Welcome home Grandpa"

"It's good to be home Grandma"

"Was your trip successful?"

"Yep, Father McShale got parole."

After they kissed for a few minutes, he said, "I brought you something."

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll have to open it up to find out." He handed her a gift bag. When she dug through the tissue paper in the bag she found a five pound bag of Skittles.

"I Love You Bobby"

"I Love You too Alex"

end


End file.
